


pretty please

by holtzmanns



Series: nobody knows where we might end up [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Possessiveness, Smut, a little bit of jealousy, as a treat, for one night only, your favourite surgeons are BACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/pseuds/holtzmanns
Summary: Brooke's not the jealous type. She's not. Or at least, that's what she tells herself, until an old classmate of Vanessa's tests her on that assertion just a little.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: nobody knows where we might end up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991143
Comments: 30
Kudos: 48





	pretty please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarbieHytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieHytes/gifts).



> Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful comments on 'it's nice to have a friend,' I'm so happy that it was so well received and enjoyed. Here's a quick trip back to the 'nobody knows where we might end up' verse, in case anyone has missed neurosurgeon Brooke and cardiothoracic surgeon Vanessa. I was supposed to write this fic for Barbie last Christmas, if that tells you anything about how quickly I get things done. At least it's here now? Thank you as always to writ for betaing and being the best <3

Brooke likes being Vanessa’s arm candy sometimes. 

It gives her an opportunity to soak in just how brilliant her girlfriend is. Sure, Brooke’s known it since they were in undergrad with their heads buried in textbooks, but it’s magnified now, more than a decade later. Because the way Vanessa’s in her element when she talks about her research and her practice is almost mesmerizing to watch, and Brooke knows she’s not the only one who’s impressed.

From the standing ovation that Vanessa’s presentation gets after she’s finished talking? She’s just that good.

“Great job, babe.” Brooke whispers to Vanessa once she sits back down, squeezing her hand. “I feel bad for the poor sucker who has to follow that.”

“I’m just glad I could answer all of the audience questions,” Vanessa shrugs, “being in the early stages of the study and all. There’s still so much that we haven’t done yet.”

“And yet you were a rockstar. Proud of you. Now you get to enjoy the rest of the conference.”

A cardiothoracic surgery conference doesn’t normally fall under Brooke’s domain. Cardio is a little out of her element, with even the basic ideas being discussed requiring her to wrack her brain to recall exactly what they mean. Except that Vanessa’s team is making progress in their research, enough to present at symposiums and conferences to create some waves in the cardiothoracic surgery world and sue Brooke, she likes watching her girlfriend succeed. It doesn’t hurt that the conference is taking place in San Diego, either, because any chance to get away from the bitter cold of the Toronto winter is one that Brooke will gladly grab on to.

Besides, it’s kind of nice to turn her brain off for once. At this conference, Brooke gets to relinquish the notion of being an expert, unlike the neurosurgery conferences that she goes to every year. She doesn’t have to pay attention to the latest research and techniques or present any of her own findings, nor does she have to work her ass off to build connections with fellow neurosurgeons. At this conference, she can sit back and watch Vanessa do it all herself. 

It’s an interesting feeling, becoming more settled in her career. Brooke knows that younger Brooke, even five, six years ago would feel like a fish out of water at this conference, intimidated by all the information that she doesn’t know. Except that now, Brooke knows what she’s good at. It may not be cardiothoracic surgery, and honestly? She’s okay with that. 

Because Vanessa gets to be the one to dazzle everyone. 

Vanessa’s surrounded by audience members once the current round of presentations is completed, forming a swarm around her to praise her work and ask her more questions. Brooke plops down beside Vanessa’s research partner, Jimbo, who’s already looking for places nearby to grab lunch. 

“You’re not gonna help her out with that crowd?” 

Jimbo shrugs. “Nah, she’s got it. I got my eye, meanwhile, on the shawarma place across the street.”

“They do give us a boxed lunch at this conference, y’know.” Brooke tries to hold in a laugh at the deadpan expression that Jimbo throws at her.

“Two slices of white bread and an apple. Delicious.”

Brooke rests her cheek on her palm, her eyes absentmindedly scanning the groups of people around the room. There are fancy suits and pencil skirts and button downs but there’s even a guy in jeans who Brooke remembers had presented in the morning. Brooke herself is in a pantsuit, because hey, even if she has nothing to contribute to cardiothoracic surgery, she may as well look good. Vanessa’s dress compliments her outfit by accident, the navy trim nearly the same colour as her suit. Brooke likes it.

She lets her mind wander to what they’ll do this evening once the conference wraps up for the day, because their hotel has a spa but they’re also near the beach, and maybe Brooke can catch some sun before it goes down, and-

“Brooke! C’mere!”

“Huh?”

Jimbo snickers when Brooke nearly falls off of her chair at Vanessa’s yell, and Brooke tries to ignore the burning in her cheeks that is only present when she’s caught not paying attention. It’s not her fault Vanessa’s audience still wants to talk to her about her research.

Vanessa’s gesturing to her to come over, and Brooke can’t help but smile back at Vanessa’s excited grin. Surely, whoever Vanessa wants to introduce her to must be great, and worth getting up from her comfy chair for.

“This is Jackie Cox. Cardiac surgeon out of Mount Sinai in New York. We...go way back.” Vanessa’s smile is shy as she reaches out, squeezing Jackie’s hand.

Jackie herself is smiling, too, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear before pushing her glasses higher on her nose. “More than way back. Med school level way back. How would I have gotten through Genetics I without you?”

“Jesus, I still have nightmares about that class.” Vanessa shudders, and then her and Jackie are _giggling_ , and Brooke can’t help the way her brow furrows. 

Who even _is_ this woman?

“Not gonna introduce me?” Brooke keeps her tone light because hey, she’s polite. Maybe Jackie is nice enough. 

Vanessa claps a hand over her mouth. “Jackie, this is Brooke Lynn Hytes. Neurosurgeon extraordinaire.” 

“What’s a neurosurgeon doing at a cardiothoracic surgery conference?” Jackie’s tone is friendly enough, but Brooke can’t help but bristle slightly, take a step closer to Vanessa.

“Just here to support my girlfriend.” Sure, the arm she snakes around Vanessa’s waist is a bit overkill, but Brooke can’t help it. Not when it makes Jackie’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

“Oh! That’s lovely!” Jackie’s smiling, friendly as ever, but a little part of Brooke feels smug, especially when Vanessa tucks an arm around her waist, too. “I was going to ask Vanessa to grab some dinner after the conference is done for today to catch up and reminisce a little, but I suppose I should ask the both of you. Would you happen to be free afterwards?”

Vanessa’s looking up at her, eyebrows raised as if she’s leaving the answer to Brooke. It’s all too easy for Brooke to shake her head, put on her most convincing expression of disappointment. 

“No. Busy, sadly. Dinner plans and after-dinner plans.” Brooke smiles at Jackie, channeling as much brightness as she can. “Another time, though! I’m sure we’ll run into each other again!”

Vanessa’s rolling her eyes as they walk away after saying goodbye to Jackie. “Wanna explain what that was about?”

“What?” Brooke answers just a little bit too quickly, because Vanessa lets out a snort. “I was perfectly friendly and professional.”

“Ah, yes, because ‘perfectly friendly and professional’ is becoming weirdly threatened by someone I went to med school with.”

Brooke scoffs. “Threatened? I’m not threatened.”

She isn’t. 

“Then why did you just practically drag me away from her after saying our goodbyes? Wait.” Vanessa pauses, her eyes widening for just a second before they’re filled with absolute glee. “You’re jealous!”

“Jealous? Who said I’m jealous? I’m not jealous.” Brooke sputters, but it’s no use, because Vanessa is grinning and looking a little bit too smug. Brooke huffs, crossing her arms. “She was being weird!”

Vanessa has the ability to read her almost too easily, after knowing her for so long. It’s nice sometimes, but other times, like now? Brooke feels exposed. 

“She was not being weird. Jackie and I dated for a bit back in med school before realizing we were better off as friends.” Vanessa gives her a pointed look, but Brooke can’t help but feel a little vindicated. 

“Ha! I knew I was picking up on some sapphic vibes. That girl is most definitely not straight.”

Vanessa, though, rolls her eyes. “Of course she’s not straight, dumbass. She’s married and has a wife. And three pet cats. But most importantly? A wife. Which you now won’t get to hear about because you turned down an invite to dinner with her.”

“A wife?” Brooke squeaks out the words as she feels her cheeks heat up, because shit. 

A wife. Jackie’s married. She wasn’t hitting on Vanessa.

Whoops.

“Sinking in now, is it?” Vanessa’s giggling, though, and wrapping an arm around her waist. “You’re something else.”

“You don’t think she noticed, did you?” Brooke can’t help but think back to the interaction with Jackie. “Do you think she thinks I’m an asshole? I should apologize. Should I apologize?” 

Brooke’s probably gone and pissed off one of Vanessa’s friends. Maybe she should ask if Jackie would reconsider dinner. It would be the nice thing to do, right?

Especially knowing Jackie is already married.

“Jackie is going to be just fine, babe.” Vanessa grins, looking over Brooke’s shoulder. “Especially considering the fact that she’s waving at us from the Starbucks line at this very second.”

Brooke turns, looking over her own shoulder in the direction of Vanessa’s pointed hand, and sure enough, Jackie has a grin on her face while waiting for her order. Brooke joins Vanessa in waving back, her friendliness a little more genuine this time.

“It’s cute that you were jealous, though. You rarely ever are.” Vanessa’s smirking as she whispers the words under her breath, and Brooke has to fight back the indignation that immediately bubbles up. 

It’s true - they’re back together and doing so well, and, for all intents and purposes, Brooke feels comfortable and secure with Vanessa. She knows she has nothing to worry about, that Vanessa’s her person and that she’s Vanessa’s, too. There’s very little that can shake the foundation that they’ve built together, which is why Brooke’s unbothered when guys ask Vanessa for her number, watching amusedly as she finds creative ways to turn them down. She doesn’t mind if other girls hit on Vanessa, mostly because Vanessa’s the first one to stand up and put them in their place. 

Vanessa has a handle on herself, and is more than ready to express her own commitment. It’s nice, knowing that Vanessa is the one, that Vanessa feels the same way about her, too. That they’re in this together.

Funny how a girl in brimmed glasses can manage to shake Brooke’s confidence in approximately thirty seconds flat.

Brooke isn’t jealous, though. She doesn’t get jealous. A fact that she wastes no time in reiterating to Vanessa with a scoff. “I don’t get jealous. That’s not me.”

“Sure, it wasn’t you becoming edgy beside me and wanting to move away from Jackie as fast as possible, but not before, let me mention, wrapping your arm around my waist at the most opportune time. Definitely not jealous.” Vanessa looks positively smug, and Brooke huffs, because, well?

She’s a little bit right.

“Okay, maybe I was a little bit jealous.” Brooke grumbles, as Vanessa lets out a snicker. “Just a little, though. Not that much.”

“Mhm. Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better.” Vanessa pats her arm, and Brooke has to hold back the urge to pout.

There’s a million different ways that Brooke can embarrass herself at a conference for a surgery specialty that she isn’t a part of. Acting like an idiot in front of an old friend of Vanessa’s, though? An unexpected turn of events.

“I feel a little stupid, now. She was nice enough. Especially since she’s married.” Brooke wonders what Jackie’s wife is like. With their luck, her wife’s probably here at the conference and Jackie is going to tell her all about Brooke being weird at their first meeting. 

“You’re relieved at that part, aren’t you?” Vanessa’s grinning as she leans forward on her tiptoes to whisper in Brooke’s ear. “If it makes you feel better, it was hot. That jealousy. Though you didn’t hear it from me.”

Vanessa takes a step back, then another and turns on her toes to head towards Jackie and the Starbucks line, and Brooke’s frozen in place for a millisecond while her brain tries to comprehend what Vanessa’s just said. 

The rest of the day goes by slower than Brooke wants it to, the presentations and research talks taking her back to the cardiothoracic units in med school that she would always want to skip over while studying. The slow ticking of the watch on Brooke’s wrist isn’t helped by the fact that Vanessa looks positively smug. Well, not smug, exactly. More excited. Full of anticipation. 

It’s not hard to know why Vanessa’s smirking, either, not when she’s putting a hand on Brooke’s back when they walk between conference rooms, and when her hand is ever so lightly tracing on her thigh when Brooke’s trying her hardest to pay attention to the guy presenting about a new method of AV node ablation. 

“Behave.” Brooke mutters the word under her breath when Vanessa’s hand starts creeping a little bit higher on her thigh, though the words have absolutely no impact, by the way that Vanessa’s eyes are gleaming as she glances up at her. 

“Or what? You’re gonna punish me after?” Vanessa’s snickering as she crosses her own legs, knowing damn well how effective the subtle motion of her thighs is at driving Brooke crazy. 

Though Brooke isn’t one to let Vanessa win so easily. “No. Or I’ll go to bed early tonight after a riveting episode of _Jeopardy_ and leave you to take care of the problem between your legs by yourself.”

Brooke really, really hopes that the audience members around them are paying attention to the presentation and can’t hear a word of what they’re saying. It's worth it, though, when Vanessa’s eyes widen and her bottom lip pushes out ever so slightly. 

“You wouldn’t.”

“Maybe I would.”

“Maybe I’ll go to dinner with Jackie, then.” Vanessa’s smirking, flipping her hair over her shoulder and Brooke hates it, really, how easily it makes her skin prickle. “While you watch your _Jeopardy_.”

Jackie’s married, Brooke knows that. Her and Vanessa are solid and healthy and they trust each other and she has nothing to worry about at all, but there’s a little voice in the back of her head. One belonging to a little green eyed monster that whispers that Vanessa is hers, that she isn’t Jackie’s no matter what sort of dating history they had back in med school, and that there’s no way in hell Brooke wants to share. 

“Maybe you should watch what you’re saying now so you don’t have to pay for it later, princess.” Brooke mutters the words into Vanessa’s ear as the audience begins to applaud the presenters, their presentation presumably coming to an end. 

It’s exactly what Vanessa wants and has been baiting her for, and it shows from the way she bites her lip in anticipation, hooking Brooke’s pinky with her own. 

“Promise?”

* * *

Vanessa is pliant in Brooke’s arms when she pushes her against the wall in the entrance of their hotel room, sucking in a breath that Brooke steals with a biting kiss. Brooke kicks the door closed with her heel, not bothering to lock it because she has more important things to attend to. Namely, her girlfriend who’s keening under her touch and trying to climb on her tiptoes to get closer to her. 

Brooke pulls back as Vanessa chases her lips for a kiss, the corners of her lips curving up when Vanessa lets out a little whine. 

“Why so desperate?” Brooke trails a hand up Vanessa’s side, the other planted against the wall and boxing her in. 

Vanessa’s breath is coming out in pants, her fingers hooking onto Brooke’s belt loops. “Come closer.”

“You need me that much, huh?” Brooke leans down, placing a biting kiss on Vanessa’s neck, tugging just a little bit longer than she should in a way that’s going to show on Vanessa’s skin later on. 

“Just come here-”

“Tell me. How much you need it. Need me.” Brooke trails the hand along Vanessa’s side up to cup her tit, her thumb brushing over the lace that she can feel through the fabric of Vanessa’s dress. 

Vanessa’s whimper is immediate, her body already trembling under Brooke’s touch. “I...I…”

“What was that?” Brooke pulls her hand back, resting it against the wall near Vanessa’s shoulder so that she’s boxed in between her arms. “Tell me.”

“Need you so bad...” Vanessa’s squirming under Brooke’s gaze, but she’s tugging on her belt loops fruitlessly, trying to bring her closer. “Been thinking about this all day.”

“All day, huh? Even when you were presenting? Were you that horny, baby? Only thinking about us coming back to the hotel room?” Brooke presses another kiss to Vanessa’s neck, drags it down to her collarbone.

Vanessa’s cheeks are crimson when Brooke pulls back, biting at her already swollen lip. “Maybe.”

Brooke finds the zipper on Vanessa’s back, drags it down until her dress pools on the floor around her ankles. Vanessa is hot to the touch when Brooke brackets her sides with her palms, her fingers pressing small indents into her skin. “Beg for it, then.” 

Vanessa’s too far gone to play their usual game of being a brat and teasing Brooke back until they’re both worked up, and instead the words fall from her lips in a way that makes Brooke want to squeeze her own thighs together. “Please, I need it, need you, I’m being so good, right, please fuck me, please-”

Brooke swallows her pleas with a kiss, tugging at Vanessa’s bottom lip before pulling back and Vanessa is a vision, with her mussed hair and dazed eyes and unsteadily balanced on her feet. 

“On the bed.”

The way Vanessa leans back on her hands as she settles herself on top of the sheets is mesmerizing, her legs crossed almost demurely. It’s a sight that Brooke takes the time to drink in as she undoes the buttons on her blazer one by one, throwing it over the back of the desk chair. She keeps her shirt and slacks on, though, if only for the contrast that they create with Vanessa’s lingerie. The bed squeaks as Brooke leans against it, rolling up her sleeves to her elbows before straddling Vanessa, her knees against the mattress on either side of Vanessa’s hips and her palms nestling themselves into the sheets above her head. 

“So pretty.” The words aren’t intentional but Brooke can’t help it, not when her girlfriend never fails to take her breath away, even when she’s the one who’s supposedly in control tonight.

“And all mine.”

The whine from Vanessa’s lips and her subsequent sharp intake of breath curl around Brooke like rings of smoke that she has to wade through to press kisses down Vanessa’s neck, along her collarbone, across the top of her cleavage. Vanessa’s hands fist themselves in her hair, and Brooke can feel Vanessa’s heart pounding underneath the areas of red that she decorates along her skin. 

“All yours.” Vanessa’s breathless, already trembling underneath her and Brooke wants nothing more than to keep pulling her apart. “No one else’s.”

The words don’t need to be said, necessarily, not when Brooke already knows that they’re true and run through the fabric of her and Vanessa’s relationship. But they still calm the part of her brain that likes to act up every now and then, the one that starts second guessing and expects things to take a turn for the worse, even though with Vanessa, they never really do anymore. 

The words are a comfort. A spoken truth, one that reminds Brooke of how lucky she really is.

Vanessa’s already wet when Brooke drags the pads of her fingers across the fabric of her panties, her thighs squeezing together around Brooke’s hand. She eases them apart, pulling off Vanessa’s panties all together before kissing down her stomach and past her hip bones. She dots a kiss on the inside of Vanessa’s thigh, and it makes Vanessa reach down and grab her hand for a second before letting go.

Brooke takes her time, savouring Vanessa’s gasps and moans as she teases at her folds. She works Vanessa up at a pace that would normally have her grumbling to _hurry up, already_ , but today Vanessa’s too far gone to care, her hands fisting in the sheets below her, the rise and fall of her chest erratic. 

She circles her tongue around Vanessa’s clit before sucking on it in a way that always makes Vanessa mewl, using one hand to hold Vanessa’s hips down onto the bed and to keep them from bucking. Brooke’s other hand drags up Vanessa’s thigh before tracing her folds as she lifts her head up, admiring the sight in front of her.

“Tell me who you belong to, baby, if you want to come.” Brooke crawls back up until she’s face to face with Vanessa and has the perfect view of how her thumb against her clit is already making her tremble.

Vanessa’s eyes are squeezing shut with a gasp when Brooke pushes a finger into her, a gasp that Brooke wants to hear again and again. Vanessa’s hot to the touch and Brooke feels like she herself is going to burn up, too, which is why the goosebumps rising along both of their skin make absolutely no sense. Brooke slows her pace down a little until Vanessa’s whining, her hips canting up and begging for more and she covers her face with the crook of her arm.

“I belong to you, I’m yours, all yours and no one else’s.” The words are mumbled and end with a moan when Brooke adds another finger, keeping the torturously slow pace that she knows drives Vanessa crazy. 

“I’m the only one who can get you like this, huh? All worked up and whiny and dripping down my palm because you can’t hold yourself back?” 

Vanessa, for her part, is hanging on by a thread and can barely kiss back when Brooke licks in her mouth. “Please, please-”

“No one else can fuck you like me, can they, baby?” Brooke speeds up, then, tilting her wrist slightly to get the angle against Vanessa’s clit that never fails at getting her to the edge. 

When Vanessa comes she’s whining with her face buried in Brooke’s neck, her hands uselessly fisting in the fabric of her shirt. Brooke pulls her thumb away from Vanessa’s clit first when Vanessa lets out a mewl but keeps the pace of her fingers, pumping as Vanessa’s squeezing around them. 

Brooke takes each finger into her mouth one by one when she pulls back, sucking them clean, but it’s all for show, really, because the sight of Vanessa watching her with dazed eyes is one that she’s never going to tire of. 

“No one else can fuck me like that, that’s for damn sure.” Vanessa lets out a breathless giggle, grabbing the front of Brooke’s shirt to pull her in for another kiss. 

Vanessa’s eyes are soft when Brooke pulls back, and the swell that she feels in her heart isn’t because of the sex, necessarily. It’s the way that Vanessa continues to look at her with complete adoration even all these years later, enough that Brooke sometimes feels the need to pinch herself to see if it’s really happening. 

“Always yours, baby. You never have to worry about that.” Vanessa reaches up, tucking a lock of hair behind Brooke’s ear. 

It’s true. Brooke really doesn’t. But sometimes, it’s nice to just hear it again. 

Brooke’s about to reply when Vanessa shimmies in her grip, grabbing at her hips and-

“Hey!”

“My turn.” Vanessa snickers from her new position, straddling Brooke’s hips with her thighs and her hands waste no time, already working on Brooke’s shirt buttons. 

“‘Cause I’m all yours, but you’re mine too, babe. All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! As always, find me at @plastiquetiaras on tumblr.


End file.
